


Day 24: Shy

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Day 24, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Shy, Shy Sex, Top Tony Stark, shy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: im blushing, I love this one so much





	Day 24: Shy

Steve has always been a private person. Before he was injected with the serum, no one paid much attention to him. After, though, his world turned on its axis. He was suddenly the most interesting person in the room, and often received a considerable amount of attention from women. Being in the public eye was uncomfortable in the 1940’s, and in the twenty-first century it was even worse.

He would be photographed just walking next to a woman, whether her knew her or not, and said photograph would be all over the tabloids with some bullshit headline like, _America’s Sweetheart? Captain America spotted with blonde hottie! Are they friends or more?_

So he generally stayed under the radar; investing in a copious amount of baseball caps, hooded sweatshirts and jackets. When Tony eventually caught on, he supplied a full collection of Ray Ban sunglasses.

Even in private, he was reserved. He preferred just listening to conversation, occasionally laughing or adding his opinion. He would watch in idle amusement as games were played on various consoles, as bets were placed--usually between Clint and Thor, smirking when Clint would inevitably lose-- just enjoying the playful banter of his friends.  


Coincidentally, this was one of Tony’s favorite things about Steve. Tony, as enraptured as he was in most situations, would watch his boyfriend observe his surroundings. Usually a book or sketchbook would be in hand and his gaze would shift every so often from over the book. Steve was more of a speak-when-spoken-to type of guy. Tony knew it was because he was still trying to pick up on modern social cues; though he was private, Steve told Tony everything, including his fear of saying something brash or inappropriate.

Much to Tony’s disappointment, Steve was often private in the bedroom too. He would muffle his noises, hide his face in Tony’s neck, chest or his own hands. It took him a few months to get over the horror of Tony watching him grow hard and then open him up before fucking him. It was mortifying.

So here they are now, Steve on his back, Tony looming over him, balls deep in his lover.

“Hey, now. Let me see that gorgeous face.” Tony urges sweetly, nudging Steve’s hands away from his face. The man looks so fucked out; face flushed, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, eyes wide and dark with lust. His teeth are buried in his bottom lip and his face is scrunched up in what Tony hopes is pleasure. Tony slams his hips forward and smiles devilishly at Steve’s broken moan.

“You’re killing me.” Steve moans, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair. Tony leans down and kisses him messily, too much tongue and saliva, enjoying in the erotic nature of it. A hand wraps around his dick and Steve cries out freely, face turning redder.

“You are so... _fuck_ , Tony.” He moans, writhing beneath him. Tony chuffs, continuing his brutal administrations to Steve’s body.

“Made you swear.” Tony chides, biting at Steve’s neck. Steve hides his face in embarrassment again and moans, the sound muffled. Tony softly kisses up his jaw, murmuring a soft apology.  
“Don’t hide, sweetheart. I love hearing you fall apart for me.” Tony says rolling his hips. Steve bites back a whimper and clutches Tony’s hips tightly. “Come on, please? Please let me hear you.” He urges, moving his hips dirtily.

Steve bites his quivering lip and his hips press up against Tony’s, his cock trapped between their bellies. Tony hammers into his prostate and a surprised, achoked cry leaves his lips and Steve throws his head back.

“Good boy.” Tony huffs picking up the pace. Steve chokes out a whine and is coming unexpectedly across Tony’s fist and his stomach.

His face is scrunched up in ecstasy and his chest rises and falls rapidly. Tony can feel his pulse where they’re connected and, if he were a normal person, Steve would be just this side of cardiac arrest. Tony thrusts into Steve with abandonment and grips Steve’s biceps. Steve continues to choke out moans and whimpers all while writhing in pleasure.

Tony connects their lips and pins their intertwined hands on either side of Steve’s head. Tony gasps into the kiss, pulling back just so, and looks into Steve’s beautiful blues, his plump bottom lip tucked between his perfect teeth.

It makes him come immediately.

Tony shudders through his orgasm and presses his lips to the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder. He slides out gently and rolls off of Steve, choosing to nuzzle into his side instead.

Their hands stay locked together as they bask in the afterglow, silent save for their labored breathing. After a few moments of recovery, Steve pulls Tony into his arms.

“I love you, you know.” Steve says softly, eyes shutting briefly. He opens them quickly, staring intently at Tony. “I don’t like hiding from you. I just--I don’t know. Sometimes I think you’ll make fun of me or something.”

Tony frowns, guilt rising in his chest. After observing his actions for so long of course Steve would pick up on this part of him. On the part of him that picked on people, sarcasm dripping like honey. He kisses him sweetly and caresses his face gently.

“I would never make you feel that way over something so intimate. Knowing that _I_ make you feel that way makes me so damn happy, I can’t even begin to tell you.” He runs a thumb over Steve’s warm cheek. “It turns me on so much, Steve, hearing you and seeing you come apart beneath me.” Tony whispers more intimately, lips brushing over Steve’s. “I love you so much.” Tony whispers sweetly, ducking his head as his cheeks tink a deep red.

“Hey,” Steve says nudging Tony with a gentle shoulder. “Let me see that gorgeous face.” Steve smiles, pressing lips to his forehead.

“Oh, hush.” Tony rolls his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck.

“Who’s the shy one, now, huh?” Steve smiles, kissing Tony happily.

**Author's Note:**

> im blushing, I love this one so much


End file.
